


We Go Up

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: I just cannot resist, M/M, Violence, shit happens, there is blood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 基地内部发生了叛乱，博士被杀。Pierce，一如既往的胆小，带着两个自己最得意的作品，踏上了未知的逃亡之路......





	1. The Runaways

他狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿。大脑接收到阵阵刺痛。他还活着。猛地将油门踩到底，越野车的轮子在满是黄沙的路面上打着滑，引擎发出嗡嗡的叫声，后排座位上的23紧紧抓住了扶手，只有十一岁的小小身躯根本无法被安全带固定，X-24在她旁边，仍然面无表情地坐着，身上肌肉紧绷，准备随时迎战。

车子像子弹一样飞了出去，Pierce断了一根小指，露出几截电线的机械手死死抓住方向盘，好像那是将死之人的最后一根活命稻草，身后不远处传来大马力摩托的轰鸣声，从后视镜可以看到车手身侧挂着的机关枪。Pierce睫毛上沾着红色半干的血滴，耳朵里不住啸叫，车前挡风玻璃外凹凸不平的柏油路反着光，炙热的太阳几乎要将路面烤化，太亮了，墨镜早已在混乱中不知去向，他使劲眯起眼睛，眉头皱成了一团。他估计自己有轻微脑震荡。

摩托引擎的声音不断增大，轰鸣声舔舐着车箱，仿佛地狱犬的吐息拍上后背。他踩油门的力度几乎要在吉普的底板上压出一个坑来，可这破车就是不肯继续加速，速度指针在数字140上下徘徊。

车手开始扫射，后挡风玻璃不堪一击，Pierce条件反射地弯腰，趴在方向盘上，右脚一刻不敢离开油门。两个基因产物迅速进入全面开战状态，爪子破开关节处的皮肤，双手握拳，23先解决掉了她那边的车手，X-24盯着车手有些愣神，直到23焦急地对着他喊了一声才向着车窗挥拳。

两具满头是血的尸体躺在公路两边，摩托车的车轮在骄阳下冒烟。

Pierce手臂酸痛，眼睛被明亮的光线刺得灼热难忍，头痛欲裂，可他不敢停下来，因为一旦与叛变的佣兵正面交火，他不可能活着离开，那两个小怪物倒是不用担心，Pierce愤愤地想。

吉普在荒无人烟的公路上飞驰，腾起一路的黄沙。枪炮声变得愈来愈小，后视镜里也再没有追兵了。他们经过路边稀稀拉拉的仙人掌，茫茫的荒原中只剩下这辆千疮百孔吉普的噪音迟迟不息。Pierce左手按住右臂上的子弹穿孔，感到一股温热的液体缓缓溢出，传向大脑的尖锐痛感被钝化，反倒是一阵阵的酸麻折磨得他颤抖不已。头痛好像要给他脑后开一个口子，路面反射的阳光更刺激了他已经十分畏光的双眼。他们需要在边境上找一个歇脚的地方，Pierce琢磨，换辆车，还有医疗用品和干净的衣服，新的证件。

他终于有时间来回想这一切是怎么发生的。往前一小时，他扯着23向外跑，经过了X-24的笼子。他不能让他们得到自己最引以为豪的作品。再将钟表向前拨十分钟，几十个佣兵造了反，突然在基地内部举起枪来突突人。为了钱？权？不过这些已经不重要了。他脑子里又出现了博士死前脸部扭曲的表情。作为组织的领导者，博士倒了大霉。不过，管他呢，活该！Pierce不怎么喜欢那个满脑子奇怪主意的瘦杆子，滥用促进愈合的绿色药液可不是什么好作风。不过讽刺的是，现在Pierce愿意用一切来换一小管那玩意。

右臂上的穿透伤还在往外汩汩冒血，在荒原的骄阳下，加上缺水和肾上腺素的回落，Pierce已经有些意识模糊，面前的景象边缘开始虚化，不同颜色之间的界线也越来越弱，好像打翻了水彩盘，就像护士们总和小崽子们常玩的那样。

够了，够了。Pierce猛地停在路边，艰难地从狭窄的驾驶座转过头，直直对上了X-24焦灼的目光。这些实验体，即使听到过对“外面的世界”的描述，亦或是在对他们进行教育的电视里看到过这样的画面，却没有任何实践经历可以让他们不被这片比基地大成千上百倍“活动场地”吓到。两个小家伙都还算安静，Laura之前一直盯着窗外发呆，一向喜欢以暴力来解决问题的狼宝宝也乖乖地收着爪子。

“你们有谁会开车吗？”他听见自己干涩粗粝的嗓音。

两个实验体对视一眼。没人回答。天地间除了呼呼的风声就只剩下车里三人不稳的呼吸声。

Laura叹口气，打开车门，正准备起身，一只大手伸过来把她按在了座位上。两根小小的爪子瞬间弹了出来，X-24低吼一声缩回手，眼神有些迟滞地盯着自己手腕上的伤痕迅速愈合。

“所以？”Pierce疲惫地挑起一侧眉毛。他已经没有精力去想为什么X-24没有和Laura打起来了，现在充斥着他混沌大脑的就只有舒适的床，和干净的衣物。

Laura这才注意到了他右臂上的大片血污，她不满地噘了噘嘴，无奈地示意左边的24，24还是一副傻乎乎的不解表情，真是操蛋！Pierce心里骂道，在如此情况下看来，连平日里总和自己过不去的Laura都变得可爱了不少。为什么本该是自己最得意作品的24成了一个笑话？他怀疑博士那个书呆子根本没有教过24怎样像正常人类一样活动。

视线又变得模糊起来，他太困了，柔软温暖的黑暗是那么的诱人，意志薄弱的Pierce很难抗拒此等诱惑，就好像是在你饿了一天之后闻到了妈妈做的苹果派，酥油味混着苹果酸甜的清香，想到这，Pierce不禁舔了舔嘴唇。

就在他要奔向梦中的景象时，耳边响起了清脆的一声，随之而来的就是脸颊上针扎一样的灼热感：“操！”Laura稚嫩的小脸出现在眼前，依然面无表情，眼睛里是那种孩童惯有的专注神情，或许，还带了一丝别的崽子没有的玩味的笑意。想到这Pierce就气不打一处来，他挣扎着想要起身。涡轮工作的规律震动从身下传来，他突然意识到自己不再坐在驾驶座上了，而吉普在平稳行驶。

“What the--”Pierce别扭地扭动身体，看到24正坐在驾驶位上，专注地望着前方，简直像个经验丰富的长途汽车司机。见了鬼了，这些年傻子都会开车了。好像是听到了Pierce内心的谩骂似的，前面的24喷了喷鼻子，活像一匹得意地打着响鼻的马。

“你们懂吗？我需要治疗。”他比划自己肩膀上的血迹，摆上了一副真诚的样子。小孩嘛，就是要哄，“可不是每个人都像你们一样。”他睁大眼睛，询问地看着面前的二人，“嗯？”  
“我们知道。”Laura回答，语气让Pierce瞬间觉得自己才是那个小孩。  
“所以，”Pierce强撑着自己作为“大人”的尊严，“我们需要绷带，止血药--”  
Laura转身，把半个身子探到车座后面翻找了一阵，拎出来一个白色的小箱子。Pierce发誓那里之前没有这样东西，只有一团脏兮兮的防水布，几个羽毛球拍，和一个油腻的工具箱。他不悦地闭上了嘴，在它们张得更大之前。  
“你昏过去的时间里，我们遇到了一对远足的夫妇，他们非常友善，愿意帮助我遇上歹徒的叔叔。”Laura一边用酒精浸透棉花，一边慢慢说着，“没有麻药，抱歉。”她看起来可一点都不抱歉。

Pierce的惨叫声一公里外都听得见。他妈的，他只是个会射击的工程师，凭什么要受这等罪？

这是Pierce再一次沉入无尽黑暗之前的最后一个念头。


	2. Travelers in Mexicali

滴答，滴答。

Pierce置身于基地的地下实验室，前方不远处就是那个水缸。X-24的培育箱。箱子后面暗色的油漆墙面上布满了各式各样的管子，它们被黑色的细窄金属卡子固定得很结实。在幽暗的蓝色节能灯光下，可以看到透明的钢化玻璃裂了一条细细的口子，里面的液体沿着缸壁向下流淌，一滴一滴落在瓷砖地面上，顺着水滴滑落的轨迹向下看，地上已经积蓄了不少，水面的边缘反射着蓝光。

试验体逃跑了。Pierce害怕地想，他回头，想要通报外面的守卫，透过三层一尘不染的防弹玻璃，监控室空空如也。门外长长的走廊灯全开着，冷色的光线亮得刺眼，冷，太冷了。Pierce裹紧了身上唯一的衣物，一件单薄的黑色衬衫，但他还是冷得发抖。他小心地踱到水缸跟前，水面已经比方才降低了不少，他久久地望着泛着蓝光的水面，四周一片寂静，24号实验体仍然不知去向。随着时间的流逝，他越来越觉得有一束目光紧紧跟随着他，被监视的感觉令他汗毛倒竖，恐惧像一张网，缠上他的身体，绞紧了他的脖子。Pierce不敢抬头，只得更加卖力地盯着水面。

当他的双眼重新聚焦后，水面下有一张脸。

X-24的脸。

吉普车在不平的公路上颠簸。

最先醒过来的，是Pierce的意识，他能感觉到背后的盗汗，和不断辐射出胀痛的右臂。气温好像比之前降低了不少，或者，他想，多半是由于自己失血而引起的发热。汗湿的头发一缕一缕地黏在前额上，眼皮酸胀沉重，浑身上下像被卡车碾过一样。尽管如此，他还是强撑着爬了起来，外面天刚刚黑，荒原上傍晚的热风徐徐吹来，满是细密汗珠的身体打起颤来，他绝望地将手伸向了车座后面油腻的防水布。Laura不知道什么时候爬到副驾驶座位上去了，她头枕着垫在玻璃窗上的胳膊沉沉睡去，在这热带的夜色里看起来格外宁静。

24还在全神贯注地驾驶着这辆破烂不堪的吉普，听到后排的动静，他抬眼，从只剩半个的后视镜里瞟了一眼狼狈地裹成煎饼的Pierce，然后，没有一丝表情地，又将视线转回了前方。

梦里的场景涌上脑海，水下浅蓝的寒光带着金属的质感，背后皮肤揪紧的感觉让他不安地扭了扭身体。

他跟着24的视线伸直脖子由前窗向外望，对侧车道不时有车灯照进吉普，Pierce急忙抬手去挡，却又忘记了右臂上的伤，撕裂的疼痛让他差点痛呼出声。

墨西加利，50km。前方的大路牌上写着。终于快到边境了，他长长呼了一口气，只要出了墨西哥，那帮佣兵就会束手束脚，他的安全就得以保证。虽然没有证据表明他们被跟踪，但是谨慎如Pierce，这种事可不能随便下定论。

“找一家汽车旅馆，24。”Pierce已经顾不得去想自己是否应该用不同的说话方式与实验体交流了，“要条件好点的。”

握着方向盘的家伙点点头，再没有更多的表示。Pierce不知道这傻狗到底听不听得懂人话。墨西加利的秋夜暖洋洋的，一阵阵裹挟着沙漠散出的热度的风穿过破损的车窗，抚在Pierce脸上，他眯起眼睛，任由意识重新滑入半梦半醒的甜美虚无中。在那里，温暖又柔软的羽毛环绕住他，金色的阳光从头顶洒下。Pierce整个人轻飘飘的，随着羽毛，和失重的感觉缓缓向下，再向下...

“我们到了！”Laura奶声奶气的呼声把Pierce从虚无中拽了出来。小崽子，真麻烦！他笨拙地扭动身体，挣脱防水布的禁锢，坐了起来，伸手推开车门。

外面是一个颇为阔气的停车场，里面稀稀拉拉泊着几辆休旅车，有的车顶上还绑着橡皮艇，Pierce不知道在这荒漠上哪里有划船的地方。一层冲着停车场的房间约莫有一半都亮着灯，灯光透过浅色纱帘的在水泥地上投射出大小不一的昏黄色块，房间里不时晃过几个人影，映在窗帘上好像小时候电影里见到的抽象戏剧表演。

前台涂着大红色唇膏，穿着正装的女士咧到耳朵根的笑容令人不安，而且整个订房过程她都只在和Laura交流，连后面两个家伙看都不看，哪怕其中还有一个被搀扶着，鼻青脸肿，站立不稳，安了一只机械手的家伙。

Laura拿出他们逃跑时从基地抢走的钞票，规矩地递给了前台，一点都看不出来她其实是个杀人不眨眼的小怪物。Pierce左胳膊被24拽着搭在肩头，半个人虚脱地挂在旁边高大结实的家伙身上，而更令他难堪的是，为了防止自己跌倒，24不得不半搂着他，右手紧紧揪住他肋骨旁的布料。

他被像扔麻袋一样丢到了床上，伤处与柔软床单接触的瞬间使他皱紧了眉头，不断发出嘶嘶的声音。一想到自己在离开前台之后就被24扛到肩上的狼狈模样，他就咬牙切齿，恨不得能念个咒让傻大个立即消失。而且现在都到房间了，傻狼还木头一样地站在那干什么？

24站在门口，好奇地歪头盯着他看，Pierce浑浑噩噩地抬起眼皮，刚好捕捉到24翕动的鼻翼：“你他妈在闻什么？血味吗？”就算筋疲力竭，但生气的气力他还是有的，更不用说是对着一个自己早就看不顺眼的钢铁脑袋。

方才一直趴在地毯上整理行李的小家伙也停下了动作，在窗边舒适的沙发躺椅上摊平，看戏一样瞧着他俩。

“你在愈合。”口齿不清地，X-24嘟囔道。  
“所以你会说话。”Pierce不屑地撇了一下嘴，“另外，我当然在愈合，正常人都会愈合！”  
“我们...用...绿色...水...给你。”又是一句难以全部听清的咕噜。  
“绿色药水？！”他触电一般扭头查看右臂上的伤口，的确，上面的血迹已经发棕，不再有新鲜的红色痕迹了，“为什么没人告诉我？！”  
“说...了，你还，回答。”24的语气竟有些委屈。呆子。  
“我不记得了。”他故意装作质问的样子，好像这都是24的错。Pierce越想越生气，凭什么自己被剥夺了选择的权利，要受制于那两个小崽子？他根本不记得车上有任何从实验室里顺出来的东西，这两个家伙哪里搞来的绿色药水？更不用说明明自己才是熟悉社会运作规律的人，为什么两个实验体竟然比他还老练，反而使自己成了处处都需要帮助的“新人”？  
“抱歉。”靠在门框上的24虽然眼睛里露出怒意，但肢体动作却散发出狼狈的气息，甚至有点手足无措。Pierce心里大声嘲笑着，记下了24无法对复杂人类情绪做出反应这一项。他以后可得多玩玩这傻狼。

电视突然发出枪炮的声音，他转身，发现Laura已经从迷你吧里掏出了薯片，正盯着电视里的老西部电影看得入神。Pierce终于回过神来，歪头把酒店房间好好打量了一番：大屏幕电视，遮光窗帘，舒适的躺椅；浴室看起来不小，说不准还有浴缸；床头柜，拖鞋，甚至还他妈有一个咖啡机。棒极了。但唯一令他窝火的是，整个房间里只有一张床。难道傻狗要睡底板不成。

西部电影里，主角的妈妈念起了台词。你的外表不能定义你，因为最终定义你的，是你的作为。

管他呢，至少这床舒服极了。

“嘿，给我一点这个。”他挪到床头，找了个能看见电视的姿势坐好，伸手去抢Laura的薯片。


	3. Pa' Bailar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们搞了。

很久以前，甚至是X战警还不只存在于漫画里的时代，年轻的Pierce甚至还留着一头染成粉色长发的时候，他曾在半夜，在吵完架的父母都纷纷不敌困意又睡着在同一张床上之后，蹑手蹑脚，踩过前厅柔软的地毯，极慢地打开吱呀作响的大门，奔向对他充满诱惑的酒吧。

那里灯光影影绰绰，在移动中不断变换颜色，浅蓝色光线恰好投射到刚跨入大门的Pierce的粉色发丝上。音响用算不上吵闹的音量放着一首有些异域风情的舞曲，不少人凑在吧台旁边，一杯一杯饮鸡尾酒，半透明的液体颜色各异，有的杯底还铺着一层晶亮的糖浆；剩下的人群都聚集在舞池中央，和着音乐的节拍摇摆身体。

现在Pierce正站在这家汽车旅馆的后院里，在震耳的音乐包围下，他捏住眉心，轻轻揉捻。一小时之前，他们三个才迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来，24不知道是什么时候偷偷摸上床的，巨大的身躯几乎占据了床的三分之二面积，该死的狼崽害得Pierce和Laura扭成一团，以至于Pierce醒来时迎接他的第一个画面就是Laura趴在自己肚子上流口水。更可怕的是，旅馆后院里竟然安置了一个有其他旅馆两倍大的泳池，泳池边上摞着几个音响，里面流出热情跳动的音符，不远处Laura兴奋地在一群喝多了的游客中间跳来跳去，戴着一个不知道从哪搞来的粉色花边儿童墨镜。他看了一会，排除可能的危险之后，抱着咕噜直叫的肚子径直往房间走去，他叫的披萨应该已经送到了。不得不承认，对于一个从来没有接触过音乐和舞蹈的孩子，Laura还是挺有天赋的。

推开房门的一瞬间，Pierce有一种凭空飘来的不祥预感。他甩头，将疑神疑鬼的情绪抛到一边，自嘲才几天自己就已经成了这幅鬼样子。接着扑面而来的热起司和番茄的气味打断了他的思绪，pepperoni，Pierce舔舔嘴，不知道上面撒的橄榄是多是少，起司是不是可以拉伸二十厘米而不断裂？饼底是否酥脆软弹？他迫不及待伸着脖子向前奔去，但紧接着就看到了桌上空空的盘子和一个正在咀嚼的24。

24立刻起立，像一只知道自己做了错事的奶狗，拒绝抬头看Pierce的眼睛。

他一把推倒了24，傻大个没防备，就这么重重砸在地上，Pierce上前一步跨坐到24的大腿上，挥舞机械手直冲着试验体的脸砸去。

24伸手去挡，但收效甚微，爪子弹了出来，却更加剧了24的无措，他只得把手放在身体两侧，喉咙里发出低吼，眯着眼任由身上的人殴打。

“操！”Pierce把这几天所有的倒霉事一股脑发泄在这个不谙人事，木头一样的试验体身上。他恨24吃了自己的披萨，恨博士没有好好教育24，恨他没有协调佣兵间的矛盾，恨那些造反的人搅乱他的生活，恨自己设计了这两个变种宝宝，恨自己在受伤后只能依靠这两个小崽子的照顾。

表情难看地，24终于打败了自己的好战天性，把爪子收了回去。铁一样的手立刻抓住Pierce的机械手腕，鼻翼翕动，眼睛几乎要喷出火来。被这么一拽，Pierce半敞的衬衫从一侧肩上甩落，露出了右臂刚愈合不久的伤疤，里面脏兮兮的背心沾满了污渍。

Pierce不知道24是什么时候硬起来的，更不知道他的手是怎么滑到自己的屁股上的，等他反应过来，他已经疯了一样在啃咬24的脖子，24两只手握紧了他的屁股在揉捏，轻微的疼痛促使他不由自主地向前顶胯，并从喉咙里发出细小的喘息。就当是另一种形式的发泄吧。他自暴自弃地想。性是解决一切问题的方法，哈。

24伸出爪尖，划开了他的皮带，一只粗糙的手覆上Pierce光裸的屁股，他颤抖着咬破了24的下巴，对着伤口又吸又舔。

身下的家伙突然坐了起来，Pierce感到两条钢筋一样的手臂在自己背后收紧，还没来得及反应，他已经被重重钉在了地上，双腿被迫分开，夹在24腰侧。

24粗暴地撕碎了他破破烂烂，沾满油污和血渍的裤子，又将手伸向了他的背心，撕纸一样把那块布变成碎片。然后他立刻俯下身来，舔咬起Pierce的乳头，还不时使劲地吮吸一口，使金毛家伙发出美妙的气音。Pierce硬得无以复加，难耐地在空气中扭动，他收紧双腿，试图将狼崽拉向自己。

一根潮湿的手指突然进入了他，没有停顿地慢慢推到底，Pierc吐出颤抖的呻吟，没了小指的机械手摸索着想要解开24的裤子。很快手指就变成了两根，粗糙的指尖抵着他的敏感点小幅度摩擦，这下他什么都顾不上了，只能大张着嘴，发出急促的喘息声，并狂乱地摆动腰肢，把屁股往那几根手指上送。

24松开蹂躏他乳头的手，Pierce在敏感点被反复刺激的混沌中，听到了皮带扣解开的咔啦声。

手指拔了出去，粘腻的水声充斥房间，然后立刻被更大的东西顶替。Pierce揪着自己的头发，拔高音调的尖叫从双唇间溢出，呻吟很快就被24粗鲁的动作撞得破碎。Pierce伸下去试图抚慰自己的左手在此种情况下根本连握都握不紧，他在24疯狂的撞击中浑身酥软，眼神失焦，嘴唇被自己咬得几乎要尝出铁锈味。他报复地用机械手掐紧了24的后脖颈，膝盖使劲挤住他的腰侧，希望自己的动作能给24带来不适，或者更好的，疼痛。

然而24好像全然不知，要么就是把Pierce的行为当成了邀请，于是热情万丈地加速摆动腰部，喉咙里发出享受的咕噜声。敏感点被24反复大力碾压，刺激得Pierce眼角渗出泪水，水痕随着剧烈的撞击变得歪歪扭扭，由于快感过度累积而无处发泄的呻吟也被从Pierce早已失去控制，大张着的饱满嘴唇间挤出。

24很喜欢这个金毛家伙的反应，他的每一次挺进都会榨出一声变了调的，从胸腔底部发出的尖叫。身下佣兵不自觉地摆动他发红的小屁股，迎上自己暴力的冲击，甚至还时不时痉挛两下，夹得他一阵战栗，可是这还差得很远，他想要更多，想要Pierce的绝对服从。

于是，他无师自通地抱住Pierce的上半身坐了起来，腰部的动作却一刻不停，金毛软绵绵地叫了一声，随即难堪地咬住下唇，瘫倒在24身上，手臂无力地垂在肩上。

昏暗的灯光照进房间，在Pierce的锁骨上投下阴影，那块小小的影子随着24的向上挺动变得时长时短，佣兵攀紧了24肌肉分明的后背，大腿根颤抖地挤压着狼崽的侧腹，红肿微翘的上唇在灯光的照射下显得格外饱满诱人，大大小小无意识的呻吟从里面不断溢出。24拥着Pierce坐直，双手握住金牙浑圆的臀瓣，伸出舌头舔了一下那两片泛着水光的嘴唇。金毛家伙终于忍不住了，一声声比之前尖锐好几倍、鼻音浓重的叫喊充斥了房间，伴随着让Pierce无地自容的响亮水声。高潮的时候，他甚至整个腰部的肌肉都不住地收缩，后面塞着24的地方更是抽搐到近乎痉挛，颤栗爬上脊椎，连头发都被带得一颠一颠。

然而24却还没有停下来，他更为用力地将瘫软的Pierce按向自己，享受着亵渎这个自大狂的双重快乐--肉体上的欢愉，和内心的满足。金毛坏蛋这时候已经在小声哀求他停下了，恳求间夹杂着分辨不出实际意义的胡言乱语。24把这些干扰都排除在外，专心致志地继续压榨身上卸去力气的Pierce。在他终于玩够了，拍拍那个弹性极佳的小屁股，想要让Pierce起来的时候，他才发现金毛坏蛋已经失去意识，迷糊地挂在自己身上，口水沾了一下巴，脸颊上分散着好几道泪痕。

拎起Pierce放回床上，站起身提提裤子，整理一下上衣，24重新在床边坐好。

他找到了一个新玩具。


	4. Life in the South

隔着墙壁传来流水般的音乐声，Pierce睁眼，侧耳聆听，这是一首赋格曲，一种应该已经消亡的音乐格式。等等，他现在在哪？Pierce一轱辘爬起来，床头的照片明晃晃地立在穿过薄纱窗帘的阳光下，一个纤瘦的金发青年站在两位年纪稍长的人中间，三人脸上的微笑不可思议地相似。他脚上蹬着一双厚毛袜，袜腰松松地堆在他细瘦的脚踝上，地毯软乎乎暖洋洋的，古钢琴的声音接连不断地从隔壁房间传来，音符间裹挟着咖啡豆的苦香，和着阳光在他的房间里氤氲。无声地踩过地毯，Pierce伸手，拉开房门。他的右手有些苍白，可能是因为在冬天里所有人都显得十分苍白吧，他想。

餐桌上摆着一杯热腾腾的咖啡，加奶，不加糖，Pierce的标准规格。厨房里没有一个人。古钢琴级升的音阶在琴弦上流淌。透过玻璃窗上的反光，他看到了自己粉色的长发和单薄的身板，一件柔软的灰色T恤套在身上，下巴上的胡子刮得干干净净，顺着清秀的面部轮廓向上，他对上了自己清澈、不经世事的天真眼神。

Pierce记得那首曲子是父母的最爱。翻身，看到Laura四仰八叉躺在长椅上，裹着一床比自己至少大四倍的毯子，Pierce认命地把搭在自己肚子上的狼爪稍稍抬高，换了个舒服的姿势，再一次沉沉睡去。

翻身，胳膊顺势伸直，床垫上的那个大家伙不见了，但床仍然向着另一侧倾斜。他需要找到Wolverine，Pierce迷糊地想，从生物学上讲，Laura是他的女儿，这会是个很难拒绝的理由，而Pierce自己也需要额外的帮助来摆脱24，他不能松懈，尤其是自己才和24打了个互相厌恶炮。缓缓睁眼，阳光晒得被单暖暖的，带着一丝淡淡消毒水味道的枕头安静地蜷缩在脑后；窗口，灰尘在一束束光线的照射下轻缓地旋转，小幅度上下飘动。在透过窗帘的微光下，24背对着他，坐在床边，一动不动。

“你在发什么呆？”他小声问。  
“我杀的人。他们，坏人。" 24咕哝，“是吗？”

一只苍蝇扇动翅膀，嗡嗡地掠过房间，从半开的窗户间穿了出去。

“你做了你必须做的，这没什么。”Pierce耸肩。24还是以一副疑惑的样子回头盯着他。他翻下床，抓起自己破破烂烂的裤子，皮带断了，都是这个狼宝宝搞的鬼！他气鼓鼓地抽走了24的腰带，胡乱绑到自己身上，“我出去买点衣服，你们饿了就叫客房服务。”说着他打开了大门。

墨西加利的太阳，实在是让人受不了，没了墨镜的Pierce用力眯起眼睛，手里攥着几张钞票，晃晃悠悠向杂货店行进。路边垃圾桶塞满了昨晚游客们狂欢所消耗的啤酒易拉罐，周围还堆了一圈各色调味鸡尾酒玻璃瓶，几个倒了的瓶子里流出细细的水柱，蜿蜒地爬行到人行道边缘，在热气蒸腾之下慢慢稀释入空气中。

杂货店收银员奇怪地看着他的裤子，Pierce咳嗽一声，抬起左手撸了一把汗津津的头发，插在口袋里的机械右手紧紧抓住裤子边缘。迅速给店员塞了一把钱，他拎着印满杂货店名称的大纸袋落荒而逃，丝毫没有意识到裤子后面接近大腿根部的地方裂了一大条口子。

街边有一个小快餐厅，低矮屋顶上架着仙人掌形状的霓虹招牌，招牌现在已经不亮了，只能看到裸露的线路和所剩不多的绿色小灯泡。Pierce在餐厅肮脏拥挤的厕所换上新买的衣服，草草揪掉上面的吊牌，在衣领上留下一根细细的塑料绳。他拎着那个杂货店的纸袋晃晃悠悠走出来，坐在窗边等着自己的“豪华套餐”。被24折腾了半晚上，不仅点的披萨没吃着，还又增加了额外运动，Pierce饥肠辘辘地砸吧起嘴来。

事实上，墨西哥风味的快餐还挺不错的，比无穷无尽的玉米餐强了不知道多少倍。换掉了衣服，填饱了肚子，Pierce心中欢喜，身边的一切都不由得变得美妙了起来，他将自己的新墨镜推到鼻梁上，整个世界散发出舒适的凉爽感，路边饱满仙人掌上的针状叶骄傲地挺立着，马路上突然闯过的一只蜥蜴满足地甩着尾巴，万里无云的天空向着无穷延伸，前方不远处的汽车旅馆还处在睡梦中，一切看起来都十分完美。

除了马路斜后方那辆一直偷偷摸摸跟着他的黑箱子旅行车。

Pierce早就注意到了它的存在，从他坐在餐厅窗边大嚼的时候开始，那辆车徘徊好几回了。这些家伙，还是技术太臭，Pierce想，哪有人会在这个度假城市，开一辆黑色，密不透风的休旅车？一群肌肉发达，有小脑没大脑的白痴。

他装模作样地散步，时不时掏出手机，假装查看信息，实则是在观察后面的黑色铁疙瘩。开车的小伙子他见过，才到基地不久的菜鸟，干什么都要征得别人的同意；副驾驶是那个光说不做，牛皮吹上天的秃头。

还未走到旅馆大门，他已经听到了里面接连不断地惨叫声，和夹杂在其中有一茬没一茬的枪声。身后传来军靴踏在地上沉闷的脚步声。他不合时宜地想要大笑。故意失手将购物袋掉在地上，他自然地蹲下，反射着阳光的机械手伸长了去捡，另一只手藏在阴影中摸索，碰到靴子侧面一小块微凉的金属。

菜鸟和秃头应声倒地。血液混入垃圾桶旁流淌的酒精。一杯纯正的血腥玛丽。

旅馆里面可真是精彩，24和Laura就像切萝卜一样把佣兵们削成了小段，两只狼崽的爪尖滴着血，眼睛里燃烧着怒火，就像Rice最初想要让他们变成的那样，Pierce有些骄傲地想，可惜老家伙活着看不到了。他顺势掏出枪，干掉了远处两个大摇大摆端着枪想要搞“偷袭”的家伙，同时听到身后合金穿过人体的扑哧声。他不禁抬高了嘴角。

跳上吉普，打到倒挡，猛踩油门。车子在旅馆的停车场里转了个一百八十度的圈，两道平行的刹车痕出现在被晒得火热的沥青路面上，后车门被甩开，紧接着一大一小两个实验体以非人的速度跳进后座，鲜红的液体飞溅上座椅。

这场面似曾相识，Pierce开车，两只狼崽在后座对付敌人。子弹瀑布一样灌进后挡风玻璃，却几乎只能打中座椅，Pierce脸上的笑扯得更大了，这感觉甚至有几分甜蜜，哈，法国人怎么说的来着？这就是生活啊。

一声痛呼将他唤回现实，佣兵已经被甩掉，而自己刚刚买的东西还稳稳靠在副驾驶座位上，他回头，24身上的血太多了，带着热气的铁锈味扑鼻而来。他肩上的伤口没有在愈合。


	5. Six Feet Under

连绵的草地从远处看就像是绿色的毯子，毛绒绒的，裹携着无数逝去的灵魂。在圣塔芭芭拉的晨雾里，四个穿着油腻工装的工人合力将一个样貌破旧的木头箱子缓缓沉入土地。旁边立着一个胡子拉碴，头发纠结好似鸡窝的高个男人，他的衬衫袖子卷起到肘部，使人可以看到他布满凸起血管的手臂。

从远处穿过缭绕的晨雾，男人的表情无法被察觉，但以他为中心辐射出一种特定的悲伤，又似一缕无声的哭号，朝着各个方向蔓延，抚过地面，直涌到墓地的另一头，在墓碑间飘飞回荡。这情绪好像是有形的，就像无数只看不见的手臂交织成一张令人窒息的网。在悸动的绿草上，阳光黯淡。

没有神父，没有亲属，整个墓地仍然沉浸在睡梦中。

厚厚云层的边缘下，圣塔芭芭拉码头，过去富人们购买并装饰好的成打成打的游艇整齐排列，它们在这里停泊的时间远远超出了在宽广海面上漂泊的时间。那些家伙花费大把金钱，和他们以秒计算细细分割的时间，来装饰这些迷你豪华漂浮宫殿的内部，将自己收藏的宝贝堆放在这里或是那里，却仅仅是为了让它们在金色晨光下缓慢地化为废弃。平静海面的角落里，逐日号的扶栏闪烁着跳跃的光点。

这不应该是这样的，不应该这么快的。他们从墨西哥一路驾车驶来，经过圣地亚哥，洛杉矶，圣布那温杜拉，最终，这里。逐日号就在几十米开外静静等候。他们离渴望的生活那么近，那么近就能拥有艳阳下的甲板和太平洋上的清风，他甚至已经买好了烧烤架，打算一离开港口就用烧烤来犒劳自己和Charles。

他没来由地想起了Scott，要是他在，教授会不会有一个更体面的葬礼？或者，甚至，Charles还能和自己打打嘴仗？无数奢望一齐涌上心头，过去的时光像褪了色的老电影一样在脑中闪过，杂乱的思绪好似提线木偶的牵引绳，朝着无数个不同的方向拉扯着他的神经。他甚至没钱给Charles买个像样的棺材。

“你为什么要这么做？”疲惫沙哑的声音散入清晨潮湿的空气，他眼神失焦地望向逐日号停泊的角落。

港口上空的云向四面散去，卷曲的边缘折射出流金点点。

“所以你就是金刚狼。”身后一个Logan无法辨识的声音说道。

Pierce从来没有想过会有24愈合不了的伤口。在汽车旅馆里盯着24肩膀上那个流血不止的洞，他只能愣愣地取出子弹壳，给24进行简单包扎，止血，然后躺到脏兮兮泛着油味的沙发上辗转反侧。最终他连夜把车开出埃尔卡洪，一路上速度指针歪歪扭扭保持在路边警告牌的数字之上，脑子里紧紧抓住圣塔芭芭拉这个地名。Laura一路上都安静地坐在狼宝宝旁边，按压住盖着不断冒血伤口的一片薄薄纱布。24有点呆滞，脸上呈现出一种Pierce在基地的医疗室常见的，麻木的空洞表情。

夜晚微凉的海风拂过面颊，Pierce不知道自己为什么会在乎这个傻大个，明明只有他死了自己才能摆脱负担。摇摇头，他打算暂时把这个问题推到一边。

“滚。”曾经的童年偶像头也不回地挤出一句。  
“对于老爷爷，我很抱歉。”他故意用升调说。

Logan阴沉地转过身来。他看起来疲惫极了。头发和胡须已经开始发白，眼里的血丝像蜘蛛网，右颧骨上还带着擦伤。

“你从来没考虑过他的药片吧？”Pierce摘下墨镜，用下巴示意逐日号，“海上怎么可能会有医院？你只是找了一个漂浮的墓地罢了。”

逐日号的甲板上有一把新买的轮椅。

“我不在乎你是谁，你最好赶快滚。”  
“我有一个提议。”对着Logan眼里的杀意，Pierce挑眉，“你不会拒绝的。”  
“不感兴趣。”Logan重新转过身去，对着地上土翻动过的痕迹出神。  
“好吧。”Pierce翻个白眼，走到路边停着的吉普旁，此时的墓地里空无一人，他扶着24从车里下来，冲着Logan的方向大声喊道：“那你要不要看看这个？”顺势举起了24的手。

Laura从车的另一边跳下来，好奇地打量着这个和24长得几乎一模一样的人，正如Logan一脸不可置信地盯着24。  
“我就知道你不会拒绝的。”Pierce对着一步一拐向自己走来的Logan，得意地歪嘴笑。  
“他是...”Logan抬起一只手想要触摸自己的“二重身”，虽然有些迷糊，但24还是从喉咙里挤出了低吼。  
“我不知道打中他的子弹里有什么，他的伤口就是愈合不了。”  
“埃德曼合金。”Logan呓语，他眼神空洞，“我-”年长者叹口气，低下头，欲言又止。  
“什么？”  
“为什么他...”  
“和你一样？”Pierce帮他说完，“先告诉我怎么办，完事之后再给你解释。”  
“你知道我可以直接转身离开的。”

带着咸味的潮湿海风拂过面颊，头顶的云层缓缓四散而去。

“他是用你的部分基因序列设计的，他们本来想拿他当武器，结果我们逃跑了。”机械手指指Laura，“她也是。”  
“所以他们是--”  
“你的复制品，”他轻拍24没受伤的肩膀，“和生物学来说，你的女儿。”  
“操！”Logan并不在意有孩子在场，“我他妈就不应该搀和进来，这从开头就是一鼻子烂事！”

这可不是Pierce小时候在漫画中看到的金刚狼。你既然是这样，我就敢撒泼打滚逼你，Pierce破罐破摔地想，反正能达到目的就成。

“你从自愿注入合金的那刻起就已经搀和进来了！”

哦不，别这样看我。Pierce知道自己不该这样戳别人痛处，更何况教授还在他们脚下长眠。再抬头时，Logan已经伸着爪子一瘸一拐冲着他过来了。然而下一秒他就被一个小小的身影扑倒，Laura奶乎乎的咆哮在空气中颤动。

Logan好像被吓了一跳，又好像是出了神，Laura的爪子成了他目光唯一的聚焦点。

“是的，一模一样。”Pierce抢先回答了Logan未出口的问题。

他艰难地爬起来，扫了一眼神志不清的24，“伤口会自己愈合的。”  
“但是他这样已经快十四小时了。”Laura生硬地挤出英语。  
“哦对，忘了告诉你，24是低配版的你。”Pierce记得博士曾经给医护人员一再强调绿色药水对24的重要性，想必是因为他们没能获取金刚狼的全套基因吧。  
“这不是我该操心的问题。”Logan耸肩，同时钻入驾驶室，顶着一头毛糙乱发的脑袋探出车窗，“愣着干嘛？上车。”  
“去哪？”  
“我的地方。”

海滨的朝阳暖暖地打在吉普原本是后挡风玻璃的地方，一阵阵湿润的咸风涌入鼻腔，由于昨晚一整夜的驾驶，Pierce的哈气接连不断。公路旁三角洲的平滩上，成片的玉米直冲天空。


	6. Boardwalk

窗外是一片海，海浪无声地向前推进，直到接近岸边时，上一浪落回去的海水与新一波涌来的海面角逐，在最高点溅起白色的浪花。四面寂静无声，只能听到水分子与沙滩摩擦的细碎响动。傍晚，正是涨潮时分，大半海滩渐渐隐没在攀升的水花下，湿咸的空气流入小屋，混着变冷的晚餐的气味，被Pierce吸入鼻腔。伴着紫红色的天空，海鸥迎风滑翔。

他们早上一踏进这间海边的木头小屋，Pierce就再也扛不住困意，倒头在柔软的沙发上呼呼大睡。恍然之间，他仿佛置身一条船上，环抱甲板的不锈钢栏杆一尘不染，水波轻推船身，像母亲摇晃婴孩的摇篮，耳边全是海风吹拂的咏叹。好像整个身体被水包围，又缺失了那丝窒息感，只剩下完全的放松，每一块酸痛的肌肉都好似被清泉冲洗，乳酸随着水流缓缓被从身体中抽离。就像回到了母亲的子宫，他恍惚地想。

他是被梦里飘来的食物香味叫醒的，这可绝不是什么混着玉米的糊状物，肉食的焦香涌进鼻腔，培根在平底锅里滋滋作响，Pierce的胃部肌肉欢快地收缩起来，并挤出咕噜的声响。

一睁眼，他便和24好奇的眼神直直对上，狼宝宝的瞳孔直径比常人大，金棕色带着点绿的虹膜被挡住了不少，瞳仁收缩舒张，适应着屋内越变越暗的光线，他看起来像一只狩猎的狼，静静地等待猎物露出自己脆弱的脖颈。Pierce在内心嘲笑自己的比喻，却又隐隐感到不安，因为他们现在的确成为了别人的猎物，过不了几天，他们就会再一次被雇佣兵追上，再一次踏上逃亡的旅途。

去加拿大，一个念头突然钻进大脑，和政府做个交易，只有他们才能庇护这些变种人。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，脱掉身上黏糊糊的衣服，径直向厨房走去，24一言不发，默默跟在身后，Pierce能感觉到灼热的视线在自己光裸的后背上游弋，他轻笑，舌尖舔舔右边牙床上的金牙。

Logan正在厨房里忙碌着，不时翻腾一下煎锅里的食物，Laura坐在餐桌上，两条腿耷拉在桌边，安静地看着金刚狼系着围裙、拿着锅铲在她周围转来转去。

“嘿，你起来的可真是时候。”Logan看到光着上半身的Pierce，挑起一侧眉毛。接着他皱眉，示意Pierce右肩上的伤口，又看看24，“意外？”

Pierce还记得自己上次硬生生给博士塞进笼子，手里只握了一根细细的注射器，硬着头皮面对失控24的情景。大家都知道平时乖顺的实验体一旦被触发，就会变成一颗定时炸弹，他妈的，连博士在这个时候也缩到后面，基地上下都屏息等待Pierce处理好一切。害怕是当然的，大脑甚至在那之后的一段时间内拒绝提供相关的记忆。随着肩膀上那条丑陋的贯穿伤痕慢慢愈合，那些令人恼怒的画面才会在数不清的失眠夜晚，跳入Pierce的梦中。

“算是吧。”他摇摇头，来到桌边坐下，“所以我们的狼宝宝没事了。”身后的灼热目光不依不饶。  
“子弹没取干净，他们用的是液体合金。”专注做菜，Logan头也不回地说，“你得好好学学急救了。”

他什么都没说。之前狼宝宝问他的话再一次浮上脑海，为什么他要在乎自己杀过的人，据Pierce所知博士并没有为杀手宝宝设定共情这项功能。思维又一次进入死胡同，窗外紫红色镶着深蓝色边框的天空泛起淡淡的星光。

“看起来你们相处得不错。”经过挤在一起看电视的Logan和Laura，Pierce忍不住评论。24正在屋子另一侧的卧室里，不知道在捣鼓些什么。在海风轻柔的气流里，他示意Logan到厨房来，压低声音，“我想让你帮个忙。这很重要。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“我得想办法处理掉你的克隆宝宝。”  
“做就是了，问我干嘛？”疑惑中夹杂着不耐烦。  
“我不知道该怎么做。”他坦白道。  
“你确认这是你想要的？”  
他不明白Logan为什么会问这个：“这是我想要的。”

回到房间，24以一种近乎于依赖的眼神看他，如果不是知道这个家伙没经过什么情感变动，Pierce几乎会认为那是陷入爱河的神态了。天色已经完全暗了下去，海水在被几片卷云遮挡的月光下反射出银色的浪面，窗帘还没有拉好，远方天边仍有飞禽滑过的痕迹。

鬼迷心窍一般，他轻浮地挑挑眉，开始笨拙地用机械手解自己的皮带，脱掉外裤，Pierce转过身去，露出圆润的臀瓣。24的目光烫的几乎要灼伤自己的后背。将侧脸对着24，他稍稍分开被咬红的饱满翘唇：“你还愣着干什么。”

24几乎是立刻就贴到了他的身后，双手隔着内裤把玩那两片结实又有弹性的肌肉，炙热的吐息打上他的颈窝。Pierce不禁叹息出声，混沌的大脑丝毫不想追究自己究竟是如何落得如此境地的。和试验品打炮，这简直可以列入“死前必做的一百件事”清单了。

该死的，不知道博士是不是给24提前设定过操人这项功能，因为塞在他屁股里的那两根指头熟门熟路地找到了Pierce的敏感点，有一下没一下地揉搓起来，他腿一软，被24趁机推到墙上。钢铁骨头即刻从背后压了过来，滚烫的躯体挤上他光裸的后背，让Pierce动弹不得。

不出一会，狼宝宝就顺利把自己的大家伙塞进了贴着墙面乱叫的Pierce紧实的屁股里。金发家伙的臀肉被拍打得泛红，越来越响的水声在墙壁间碰撞，他满不在乎地抬起屁股，摆动腰部，迎合狼崽的挺进。

24一口咬住了眼前晃来晃去的肉感脖颈，得到一声带着腻味的呻吟和撅得更高的小屁股，他满意地发出餍足地低吼，左手掐紧了Pierce的腰，右手摸到前面按住了前佣兵日益明显的小肚子。其实没有想象的那么软。

一阵猛烈的拍门声在耳边响起。24触电一样停了下来，Pierce则直接交代在了墙上。

“操！”他挫败地大声骂。  
“你们他妈能不能小声点！外面他妈的还有孩子呢！”砸门声中夹杂着Logan喑哑愠怒的嗓音。

铁骨头也还是个孩子呢，Pierce想，严格上来说，他甚至比Laura还小。

两人并排躺在黑暗中，由于24过大的体重，床垫总是向他那一边倾斜。窗外的藏蓝色天空没有一丝云，月光通过未拉窗帘的玻璃淌进房间，使人恰好能看清床垫低处男人安详的睡脸。呼吸声很均匀，一，二，三，一，二，三。Pierce翻了几回身，总是找不到适合入眠的舒适姿势。于是他干脆爬了起来，站到窗前，望着目视所及最远处的海平面，吸气，呼气，玻璃上迅速布满了细密的水珠，再吸气，这次比上次更缓慢，那些水珠又很快消失了。他想象在海面上搭一条木板路，能一直通到大洋彼岸，甚至让人在太空里都能看见。而从他所处的位置看去，这条路直直通向天边。

Logan从上衣胸前的口袋里掏出的是一枚合金子弹。


	7. Bound

“别动。”

温热的枪管抵上他的后脑，24含糊不清的痛苦呻吟从隔壁传来。海浪拍击沙砾的规律声音淡得几乎不可闻。硝烟的味道丝丝缕缕铺满了整个小屋，床上皱皱巴巴的被单还残留着温度。透过破碎的玻璃，海风卷起窗帘。

Laura逃出去了，Logan应该和她在一起。Pierce盘算，所以现在这里只剩自己和24了，十个敌人，都是生面孔，显然他们人手不够，只留下一个看住自己，其余全都分配到了隔壁房间。Pierce面对窗户，右手断电一样地垂在身边，极不协调，背后传来嗤笑声，那人用刀把推了推那只机械手。右臂软塌塌地晃了晃，像脱臼了。窗外天空中一只海鸥探头探脑。

这群家伙只有两弹夹合金子弹，和Logan给他看的那颗不一样，这种子弹并无法杀死24，只是造成难以愈合的伤口罢了。而到现在为止他们已经用掉了一整个弹夹多一颗子弹。

那只海鸥转了个圈，又回来了，雪白的羽翼在日光下亮得刺眼，像犯了雪盲。它迎着风，伸展双翼。

“你知道吗，伪装，是保证自己存活的重要因素。”眼前的碎玻璃像一支匕首，后面宽，前段变窄成一个尖，“你的兄弟们，他们知道自己对付的是什么人吗？”

后面的家伙缩了缩，衣物摩擦的声音。没有回音。

“谁派你们来的，嗯？”他接着说，不紧不慢，耐心地等待那个安保缺口。

整个屋子里突然安静下来，24痛苦的哼哼不见了。

远处，海鸥突然向着水面俯冲。身后的佣兵不安地将头探出房间外。

Pierce咧嘴，机械手抓了那截碎玻璃迅速转身，准确地划开了身后家伙的脖子，他控制不好有点接触问题的右手，结果倒霉家伙整个喉管都向外翻开，血液随着心脏的剧烈跳动喷涌而出，淋在Pierce脸上，胸前，他舔舔嘴唇，铁锈味充斥了口腔。急忙扶住向下倒去的身体，抽走他腰带上、军靴侧面的枪，Pierce无声地检查了这两把武器的弹夹，把浸透温热液体的尸体轻轻安放到墙边。佣兵甚至还没来得及发出叫喊，就已经不再抽动了。

海浪攀上沙滩的规律节奏从耳后传来，Pierce小心地推开房门，好奇那只海鸥有没有捕到猎物。

隔壁九个佣兵紧紧围住趴在地上一动不动的24，端枪的手死死握住枪管，完全没有注意到从后方逼近的敌人。24背后有几个血窟窿，但子弹已经开始被愈合的组织缓缓往外挤，其中一颗顺着他的肌肉线条滚落，他的呼吸还算是平稳，Pierce从远处判断，三十秒。他回头看一眼墙上的钟，浪声被风送入耳中。

咔，又一颗子弹滑出伤口，与地面撞击。Pierce举起枪，极缓慢地吸气。

海鸥的叫声在空中回荡。他屏住气。

又一颗。墙上挂钟滴答滴答地走。

呼气，左手食指扣下板机。枪声连续响起，肉体倒下的声音紧随其后，24跌跌撞撞地爬起来，爪子立刻穿过了一个家伙的脑袋，另一个则被捅穿了胸口。枪声停了两秒，又重新出现，这次更脆，红色血块溅上24的头发。

“险胜，对吧？”Pierce扔掉左手指尖挂着的手枪，把仍然温热的备用枪塞进腰带。

24看着他，眼神十分奇怪。

“我说--”他惊讶地吸气，24突然将他抱了个满怀，鼻子埋进颈窝，颤抖地吸入Pierce的气味。  
“嘿！干嘛！”这一下着实让Pierce很是尴尬，就算要唧唧歪歪，也别在一堆尸体中间，更不要在他们浑身鲜血、24脑袋上甚至沾着脑浆的时候。  
“对不起...”24口齿不清，但足够让人分辨出他说的话。

思绪飞速跳回之前24的那个问题，Pierce不想追问，人类的感情太复杂了，甭管你是不是基因宝宝。他挣扎着从24的铁臂中间挤出来，近距离对上狼宝宝收缩舒张的瞳孔，它们亮晶晶的，在日光灯下活像两颗玻璃弹珠。

胸前口袋里躺着的合金子弹硌得他喘不过气。

“我们走。”自己的声音听起来很陌生，别扭极了。

大块头一路上沉默地跟在身后，他仍能听见海浪一下下的拍击声，好像是步伐变缓的秒针，在偌大的空间中被无限次反射。他对着阳光下通向市区的公路，眯起眼睛，远处有一辆越野车腾起尘土，前挡风玻璃擦得锃亮。

Pierce不知道自己是什么时候开始习惯24的存在的，斜倚在越野车后座的靠背上，他汗津津的头发从额头散落，发尖顶着车窗玻璃。窗外高速公路上，自动驾驶货车来来去去，这些车细细窄窄的，但却高的惊人，他真好奇哪一天人们会不会把货物直直堆上云霄，那样的话只需要爬上这些货车车厢就可以登天了。Logan跑得倒是挺快，没一会就带着Laura偷了一辆在黑市上能轻易卖出高价的轿车。金刚狼的二百年可不是白活的，他暗暗赞叹，脸上却挤出不屑的表情。不假，24是他设计的，而他也的确是金刚狼的粉丝。这两个概念之间存在着千丝万缕的联系，但他就是难以用语言来描述，或者，他只不过是羞于具象化地思考到底是什么将两者相连罢了。

“他还好吗？”Logan眯眼，透过后视镜审视24身上的血孔。Pierce突然意识到他是在努力克服自己愈发下降的视力。  
“这次是固体合金。”Pierce耸耸肩。自他们上车起，车厢内便被一种严肃而沉重的气氛充斥，他不喜欢这样，“他这个铁骨头...”周围的空气几乎要凝固了，Pierce只得赶快干巴巴假惺惺地笑两声，尽量为自己打圆场。

破破烂烂的汽车旅馆已经成为了Pierce的老朋友，空气中泛着一股霉味，洗手间的下水道反着臭气，镜子上落了不少灰，墙角的瓷砖开裂，露出内部掉渣的墙体。这次他们成了“双胞胎兄弟和他们带着女儿的单亲爸爸朋友”，什么狗屁玩意，Pierce愤愤地想，甩掉自己脚上的军靴，一头栽倒在粗制滥造的羽绒枕上，他能感觉到里面纠结成一团一团的鸭子屁股毛。24已经恢复如常，艰难地塞在窗口那把窄小的沙发椅中，面无表情地透过沾满灰尘的薄纱窗帘望向远方。天色渐渐变暗，Logan和小崽子在和他们相连的隔壁房间安顿下来，他隐约能听见金刚狼有规律的低声呼噜。

23号鲜少说话，他注意到，尤其当和Logan在一起，她甚至比狼宝宝说的词还少。她就只是看，静静待在一旁，用那种少年儿童专有的纯真的好奇眼神观察周遭的一切，不时戴上、摘下自己粉色花纹边框的墨镜，老天，她竟然还留着那东西。

而与此同时，Pierce也接受了24讲得一口流利的西班牙语和不那么顺溜的英语这个事实，他们甚至进行了简短的“闲聊”（他问，24说是或不）。外面完全黑了下来，闪着鹅黄色光的街灯连成一片，在柏油路上投下昏黄的色块，穿着黑色背心的身影仍然面向窗外。Pierce翻来覆去，欲言又止，听着一辆又一辆货车驶过的轰鸣，他烦躁地扯了扯自己的头发。一个问题从两小时前就在他内心生根发芽，而现在则是如鲠在喉，好像他的生命完全被这个问题占据，今晚不说出来就会没有明天一样。

又是一辆货车，紧接是着三辆小型休旅车，楼上传来一对夫妻的争吵声，好像是妻子在外面约了男人；旅馆的停车场里不时有车驶入，多半是酒吧里聊得来的陌生人想要试试他们在其它方面的合拍程度。Pierce再一次翻身，蜷曲膝盖，折腾一会，又伸直开。带着霉味的空气紧裹在他身上，粘腻潮湿，低矮的天花板向他压来，逼着他吐出那个简短的句子。

“你喜欢我。”终究还是换了个词，他嘲讽地想，自己甚至不敢发出句尾的升调。

半晌，没有回答，整个空间里只有汽车引擎的轰鸣。楼上响起床板撞击墙面的声音。

“是。”


	8. Up North

他被关门声吵醒了，木头门板哐的一声撞上门框，然后是两把钥匙哗啦啦的响。薄薄的楼板根本无法隔绝任何响动，侧耳聆听，只有两人的脚步声抖抖索索，却没有一句对话，明显是一夜情后的尴尬离场。

父母是不是就是这样认识的？Pierce好奇，他们从来没给自己讲过这些。不过现在问也来不及了，他眨眨眼，想到了覆盖他们的毛绒绒青绿色草地。

一条沉重的手臂把他死死固定在床上，颈后便是24灼热的吐息。怪不得这么热，之前他在梦中愉快地进行了地狱一日游，看到了Rice给塞在笼子里，被一个长角的恶魔操着小钉锤使劲敲打，嘴里发出凄惨的哀嚎，他几乎是当场笑了出来，不远处的岩浆噼里啪啦地流动。Pierce不满地扭动，想要挣脱这沉重的火炉。

然而这挣扎毫无收益，24睡得像条死狗，还在吸气时发出上扬的进气声，这还怎么打仗，Pierce默默抱怨，一边抓住24的手腕使劲向上抬，难道等敌人来了用呼噜声把他们吓跑不成？老天，这家伙怎么这么沉，他折腾了半天，没有丝毫进展。狼崽说了句梦话，哼哼几声，搂得更紧了。

在去到地狱之前，他还做了一个梦，内容已经完全不得而知，但一种空洞的焦躁感在心底迟迟不肯消失，就好像凶兆，总有什么东西在脑后一刻不停地追赶着他，提醒着某些不可避免的必然。

Pierce懊恼地躺了回去，去他的，今天爱谁做饭谁做饭，反正自己是不管了，一天不吃又死不了。将这几句话在脑子里翻来覆去佐以不同脏字地念了很多遍，他再一次昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

这次是Pierce自己在被恶魔捶打。还有人不停往他身上倒那些地狱岩浆。恶魔们甚至还不给他吃饭，他望着红色恶魔手中的地狱套餐吞口水。

胃里一阵热闹的翻滚惊醒了Pierce，半梦半醒间，他盯着眼前时大时小的黑色圆圈研究了许久，迟钝的大脑接受信号但并不处理，让他以为那是被挡住的月亮。还有24，一个声音说。24。他猛的坐起来，发现刚刚的黑色圆圈就是24的瞳孔。

崽子又在他睡觉的时候研究他了，一股没来由的怒火叫嚣着向上涌，仿佛隐私被侵犯的不安。但和24这个家伙生气并无用处，因为不论如何开头，最后都只会变成他自己的独场秀。得不到回应的争吵是令人沮丧的。

于是他转而开发24的羞耻心，“有什么好看的。”揉了揉眼睛，Pierce故意用嘲讽的语气说出这个句子，但是却在每个音节的末尾挑起调子。对于24这个没见过世面却尝到了性的甜头的家伙，Pierce自信能牵着他的鼻子走。

果然，24脸上浮起淡淡红晕。狼宝宝狼狈地甩头，脸颊却在Pierce的轻笑声中越变越红，他发出意义不明的低吼，干脆转身，留给金发佣兵一个背影。Pierce玩够了，起身去拍24的肩膀，指尖刚触到皮肤，他便给掼倒了，被子在身下乱作一团。24脸还红着，鼻翼翕动，身体却准确地落在了Pierce两腿之间，他们对视了几秒，隔壁响起厕所冲水的声音。Pierce刚想开口，就被粗暴地翻了个个，一双大手立即环住了他的腰，提起屁股。

当臀瓣接触到空气，湿热的吐息打上他的入口时，Pierce还是没能忍住自下腹部发起的颤抖，他把头埋进枕头，心中暗暗有一丝期待。

可是那热气渐渐离远了，他听到24吸着手指的声响，很快，一根温热的湿润手指摸了上来，而Pierce几乎就是立刻抛开了那点失望。经过几天的开拓，没多久他就能容纳整个24了，狼宝宝双手撑在他的身体两侧，脚尖蹬着床垫，整个着力点都集中在Pierce一塌糊涂的屁股洞上，腰部迅速摆动，身下的金发家伙半张着嘴，发出拉长的呻吟，房间里满是滑腻的肉体碰撞声。床头，墙板被隔壁拍的砰砰响。Pierce膝盖着地，小腿翘起，脚尖紧绷着扫上24的大腿，屁股撅得高高的，嘴里咬紧了床单，一声接一声的叫喊从齿缝间溢出，24仍保持着刚才的姿势，根本不觉得疲惫，每当他过于频繁地撞击某一小块地方，就能感觉到前佣兵内部的痉挛，他满意地砸砸嘴，小心地把Pierce翻了个面。

Pierce脸上有不少湿迹，半阖着的眼睛里流出挑逗的火花，伸出手臂，他抱住大腿根，想要最大限度地获得快感。急于追逐高潮，他根本不知道自己的动作在24看来是怎么一幅模样。

高潮的时候，24的鼻尖轻拱他的脸侧，又犹豫地在Pierce嘴角碰了一下嘴唇。Pierce双腿大张，脱力地躺着，却伸长脖子下意识地追逐24回撤的双唇，将他拖回那个未完成的吻里。24有些僵硬，技巧生疏，牙齿不时磕上两人交缠的舌尖，贴着24的唇，Pierce抬起一侧嘴角，无声地嘲笑狼宝宝的青涩。抬手环住24的脖颈，他拥着他倒下。

吃饭时，Logan和Laura用奇怪的眼神看着他们。

直到晚上淋浴时，Pierce才发现自己脖子上的咬痕。

*

将近午夜，月亮镀着银色边缘的光铺在床边的木头椅子上，椅背上被照亮的地方带着一缕北部的凉意。

他们不再毗邻海面，北部平原吹来干燥的风，和着背后24平稳均匀的呼吸声。窗帘没有放下，从这里可以远远看见公路上一辆辆飞驰而过的自动货车。在月光下明色块的角落，是一大片相互联结的阴影。

世界就是由无数不同明度的阴影组成，只是其中一些比另一些更暗罢了。

耳边拂过24的吐息，卡车发动机的震动在空气中回荡。Pierce早已不再去想某些问题，既然自己已经和实验体这般亲近，之前那疑问便成了摆设，他也厌倦了用曾经世俗灌输的思想来束缚自己。他和他的狼宝宝躺在一起，有谁会受到伤害？或许有人会说这是对自然规律的侮辱，就好像不是自然规律使他们互相渴求一样。

他真的该修修自己的机械手了，Pierce心里盘算，虽然那天早上自己装的挺逼真，但其实右手的实际状况也快要和那差不多了--多处接触不良，小指则是直接断线，根本不回复神经系统的任何指令。这可是个大工程，需要很多工具，和很长一段时间。

昨晚饭后，他交还了那枚子弹，弹壳光滑，上面没有留下任何岁月的痕迹。但他知道这颗小金属最起码也有五十岁了。Logan狐疑地接过，细细观察一番，才把它塞回口袋，“不要第二次问我了。”，金刚狼说。回房间的路上，Pierce感觉轻飘飘的，好像有人拿掉了他肩上的重担。

他们可以一路北上，在边境找个地方，搞点工具，修修补补，等待加拿大的庇护批准。

狼宝宝的胳膊整个裹到了Pierce的腰上，压得他喘不过气来，也热的他蹬掉了一床薄薄的被子。月光浅浅地洒在他的脸上，浅色的眼瞳藏在凹陷眼窝的圆形阴影中，睫毛眨动，对那片稳定的阴影造成了些微的扰动。

最近，他总有一种不好的预感。这种感觉，最初只是梦中一闪而过的黑色人马，沐浴在墨黑的水潭中，仿佛梦者自己闯入了禁忌之地，要为扰动神氏而受到惩罚。坐在马桶盖上，他弯腰，左手撑住下巴。告诉Logan？不，他不能将自己没由来的多疑甩到别人肩上，他也不想让自己紧绷的神经感染所有人，妈的，一群疯子里至少得有一个正常人。

洗手池上方的灯泡忽明忽暗，挂在墙上的镜子污渍斑斑，仍残留有上一位房客漱口时贱上去的牙膏泡沫，淋浴间角落里有几根陈旧的蛛网，沾着潮气凝结成的水珠，和显得有些湿漉漉的团状灰尘。

他们仍在赶路，每晚，就是另一间泛着霉味的旅馆房间，会不时在夜间传来汽车引擎的嗡嗡震动，昏黄的照明灯光晃过窗帘，像恐怖木偶戏的开场。每过一晚，他就越发不安，只能在噩梦来袭时翻过身去，紧紧抓住他的狼宝宝，像海难将死之人的浮木。

Pierce起身，偷偷摸摸钻出浴室，打开了房间大门。旅馆走廊里有一股廉价消毒液的味道，走廊两侧的房间里传出清晰地声响，或是交谈声，或是电视发出的噪音，或是中年男人的鼾声，剩下就是一片死寂。走廊尽头的破烂酒吧亮着几盏灯，调酒师早已不见踪影，只有一个二十四小时工作的自动售卖机还发出制冷的嗡嗡声。Pierce丧气的晃到机器跟前，看到里面有一张纸条，“未成年人禁止购买”。他摇头，塞了几枚硬币进去，泄愤似的抬脚踢了踢机器的底座。

手里端着只剩一半，说凉不凉的听装啤酒，Pierce再一次穿过那条昏暗的走廊，烦躁感逐渐在胸腔底部累积，开始在身体内部横冲直撞，他想要砸坏些什么东西，杀几个人，什么都行。悄悄推开房门，消毒液的味道好像变淡了。

狼宝宝坐在床边，身体正对着门口，发亮的眼睛盯着Pierce，看到他手中的铝罐，24皱眉。

“是啤酒，喝吗？”抬高手臂，他把半罐子液体晃得哗啦哗啦响。

24伸手就接过去，仰头灌了一大口，面无表情地吞下，然后打了一个响亮的嗝。

金发佣兵大笑，拿回啤酒罐，将剩下的一饮而尽。随手把捏扁的金属薄片丢到床头，Pierce重新爬上了床。拍拍自己身边的空位，他示意24过去。

一夜无梦。


	9. Last Stop Before Heaven

路边已经不再是一棵棵仙人掌或是其它喜爱阳光的植物，细小的水分子开始在空气中弥漫，进入肺叶后温柔地附上表皮细胞，携凉意侵入身体。州际公路两边的森林向天边延伸，温带植物的树冠宽松地舒展开来，深绿色的叶片层层叠叠，与云卷起的裙边相互交缠。风还是不愿停歇，无休止地刮过平原，钻进车窗的缝隙。

耳边是熟悉的引擎声，在稳定的低沉轰鸣中，Pierce将这傍晚的气息纳入自己的循环，细细辨认其中夹杂的味道--树叶，干草，烟雾，和十年前几乎一模一样。斜倚着车门假寐，Pierce思考，但这又有谁能说得准呢，没什么人会准确无误地记住那么多年以前空气的气味。

自从他们找到Logan以后，Pierce就再没开过车，有一丝内疚在心底徘徊，但那并不是对自己懒惰的忏悔。前方不远处，低矮房屋的轮廓进入视线。或许他们不应该把Logan拽进来的。身边24悄无声息，一个劲瞧着窗外迅速后移的地平线发呆，Laura在副驾驶静静地睡着，脑袋不时因为肌肉的放松而突然向一边偏去，她半醒过来，换个角度，又很快睡去。

一座小村庄伫立在边境旁，加拿大南部平原的夕阳点燃了路边一幢幢小屋的房檐。它们站在好似废弃了很久的柏油马路边，事实上，这条路大概的确是几十年前竣工的了。不少房子的居民早已变成了各种各样的小昆虫和乱窜的老鼠，仅剩的几间仍有陈旧的灯光透过由于常年使用而磨损严重的窗帘，使人一眼便能望见屋内风光：一把上世纪留下来的木头椅子，一张看起来便吱呀作响的床，上面铺着发黄的白色床罩，和立在床头的那昏黄灯光的来源。

加拿大政府仍然没有回复他的庇护请求，之前的吉普里配备的收音电台早已被子弹打成了筛子，他前天在加油站特地购买的新电台依旧保持静默。

Logan缄默地坐在方向盘前，引擎稳定，仿佛没有穷尽的鸣响随着他们的汽车缓慢滑入镇上唯一汽车旅馆空旷的停车场而渐渐消逝。浅紫红色的天空下，夹杂着一片橘红色的霞光，某家酒吧门头上挂着的坏了大半的霓虹灯投下粉色和绿色的影子，门把手和玻璃窗被饱和度极低的色块照亮，大片大片的污渍反射回油亮的彩色光线。

门厅闻起来像霉菌和酒精，前台桌子点缀着小块灰尘。24和Laura在前面，步伐一致地走着，这就把Pierce旁边的位置留给了金刚狼。之前那股从腹部升起的，使人内脏都要缩成一团的恐惧仍在那里，炙烤着他的神经，有时Pierce甚至觉得自己无法再控制它们。幸亏24足够迟钝以至于不会察觉到自己的不安，该死的，Logan看起来光凭鼻子就能嗅出Pierce的不对劲。旅馆一楼没有酒吧或是小餐厅，二楼也不大可能有。金发佣兵想说点什么俏皮话，结果发现连自己不合时宜的幽默感都离他而去，句子卡在他的喉咙里。这么多天，他们总是在路上，到现在甚至连脚踏实地的认知都让人觉得不真实，因为地面本应该在脚下震动和回响。

“我们晚上应该一起吃晚饭，我们四个。”他听到Logan说。

Laura转过身，脸上挂着胜利的笑容，她招了招手，手中钥匙的棱角捕捉到蒙着灰尘的灯光。她经过24身边，拍了一下狼宝宝在身侧乖乖伸平的手掌，同时24脸上挤出一个歪歪扭扭的微笑（如果那算得上是微笑的话）。耳边传来Logan的轻笑声，他的表情和Pierce小时候见到的那些坐在轮椅上的退伍老兵一模一样。

不知怎的，在打着旋儿的灰尘之间，在发霉气味的环绕下，盖过Pierce心中的躁动不安，“家”这个字毫无预兆地跳进他的大脑。

接着他就看见Laura在对他做鬼脸，一个胜利的表情：她嘴角上扬，齿间伸出半截舌头，天真的眼中流出快乐的光芒。他也笑了，一开始还没有什么声音，但某种情绪一旦开启就再也停不下来，他捂住自己酸痛的腹部，直到脸部肌肉僵成两团，直到泪水充满他的眼眶。前台接待员举着啤酒易拉罐，怪异地看着他。

他为什么要加入博士的团队？可能是和那个年代的孩子们一样，看多了超级英雄的故事，抱着自己的一腔热血想要改变世界罢。Pierce记得自己最喜欢金刚狼，总是抱着那本破旧发黄，边角卷起的X战警漫画翻来翻去。

他还记得那天，父母的房子被卷入正在交战的政府军队与变种人的战火之间，一下子灰飞烟灭的场景。

没铺地毯，接缝处开裂的木头楼梯在他们脚下吱呀吱呀地响。

如今的世界，理想主义者无法存活。因为不管你干什么，到头来世界还是原来那个样子，或许甚至更糟糕了。而在这过程中，唯一改变的只会是自己。

后来他以那些陈旧的漫画书为耻。

穿过两个联结房间的大门时，Logan拍拍他的肩膀，又不放心似的重新抬手搭上，轻轻挤了一下。

Logan的厨艺算不上好，碎肉压成的牛肉饼边缘烤焦，拌沙拉里的醋加得过多，Pierce冲着桌对面酸得耸鼻子的Laura挑眉，后者比划着要伸爪子，身边从一开始就攥着刀叉到现在却仍然一口都没吃上的24怒目而视。

两间卧室之中夹了一只小小的餐桌和一间只能容纳一人的厨房，Logan端着自己的小盘从墙壁上那个狭窄的凹陷里挤出来，在24对面落座。

“你要这样拿。”Pierce实在看不下去了，伸手扳正狼宝宝手里即将滑落的叉子。竟然是个右撇子，他以为博士会很注重肌肉的均衡，或是其他什么玩意的均衡，那群强迫症居然放任实验体自由发展。想到这里，他吹了个口哨。

Laura吃东西的样子也不怎么讲究，在还算明亮的餐厅灯光下，腮帮子塞得圆鼓鼓的，咀嚼甚至都变成了件困难的事情，而她的眼睛却在一刻不停地注视着周边的一切动作。

24飞快地说了句什么，对面的小家伙扑哧一声，差点把食物从鼻子里喷出来。Pierce一点没听清，茫然地对上Laura投来的戏谑眼神，他不知道自己为什么会莫名感到心虚。操，他们说了什么。

松开握着24指头的左手，他宣布：“我去拿啤酒。”于是狼狈地撑着姿态一头钻进了卧室。抓着冰凉的酒瓶，他意识到那是西班牙语。

金刚狼在外面跟着吹了个口哨。Pierce出来的时候刚好看到他抬手摸鼻子，挡住自己脸上不断扩大的笑容。

*

本该是粉蓝调和的灯光褪成一片发污的紫色，时明时暗，播放音乐的古董收音机艰难地流出不清晰的哼唱，沾着酒渍的吧台台面散发出刺鼻的气味。酒吧外一片寂静，伸手不见五指，仅有的几盏路灯也早已沦为小孩子们练习弹弓的可怜牺牲品，端起盛满杜松子酒的油腻茶杯，他仰起脖子，将表面泛着棕黄色的液体一饮而尽。

Pierce想起几日前的晚餐，一个笑容还是爬上了他的嘴角。

在这里呆的三天，他每晚都要独自来酒吧喝上一杯。藏在驾驶座位下面的电台就像死了一般，毫无动静。就快了，就快了，他告诉自己。

“所以你在这。”Logan还是那副眉毛纠缠在一起的表情，“听Tim说你每天都来。”Tim是这里的老板，为数不多留在这座小镇，却仍对未来抱有希望的人之一，人很友善，他们闲聊过几句，抱怨天气，污染，和路上越来越多的无人驾驶货车。

“睡不着？”茶杯落在吧台上，底座沾上油污，滑动了几厘米。

“和你一样。”Logan手里攥着一整瓶威士忌，高脚凳与地面摩擦发出噪音。Logan闻起来像树林里的枯叶。“我曾经失忆过，醒来的时候只看见远处的一片废墟。”他笑笑，灌下一口琥珀色的液体，“我不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己该去哪。理智告诉我离开那片土地，但心里好像总有一个声音在大喊着让我留下。”

“因为你的爱人死在了那里。”Pierce尝试用右手去端起茶杯，但失败了。

“一切都不一样了。”金刚狼的嗓音有些沙哑，却很平稳，“只剩我了。”

“你还有Laura。”Pierce苦笑，“不是吗？而且她只有爪子部分植入了合金。”

“你知道24那天说了什么吗？”Logan转开了话题，“他说：’我能留下他吗’。”

*

他不再清楚自己的目的。晚上，躺在弹簧变形的床上，Pierce记起自己设计24的初衷。他不恨变种人，曾经也从没恨过，他只是想复原人类和变种人之间的平衡，而博士适时的出现恰好补齐了那个圆弧的缺口。

他知道自己本可以离开的，或者至少大脑这么告诉他。但是他留下了，他告诉自己，如果自己离开，总会有人上来顶替他的位置，总会有人代替自己来帮助博士完成他的计划，既然如此，为何不留下呢。

后来他们在玉米里植入病毒，透过电子显微镜，他盯着那串不属于大自然的信息载体拼接到玉米的基因序列中，工作人员举杯庆祝。他什么也没有做。大批的人开始死去，他怀疑博士的动机，若换做旁观者早就能够发现，但Pierce选择了逃避。只要不抬头，就不会看见壁挂电视新闻里报道的死亡人数。

一个小小的声音说，或许他需要反抗，做点什么，什么都好。

现在他仍可以离开，离开24，离开Logan，离开这个鬼地方，跑得远远的，去欧洲，他想，还可以趁机到纽约转转，从小他就听说过不少关于纽约的都市传说，是时候亲自去看看了。

24、Laura是他的责任吗？可能不是，但他已经救了他们两次，离开基地，逃离Logan的小屋，为什么？Pierce不知道，他也不愿再去追问自己了。有些东西，永远无法被准确地定义，一个人唯一所能做的便是接受它，顺从它。

Pierce再一次翻身，天知道今晚他辗转反侧了多少次，然后轻轻把胳膊搭在狼宝宝温暖的身体上。24动了两下，睁开眼睛。

“你，没睡。”他嘟囔。

“如果可能的话，我想带你去纽约。”Pierce躺平，将胳膊枕在脑后，“然后我们远走高飞，去巴黎，伦敦…”他叹口气，“我想走遍世界，趁世界毁灭之前。”

狼宝宝只是认真地看着Pierce的侧脸，观察那两片嘴唇一开一合。月光照进房间，银色的光点镶在Pierce浅金色的睫毛边缘，两人缓慢起伏的呼吸声清晰可闻。

半晌，当Pierce以为24又睡着了的时候，他听到了带着口音和沉重鼻音的回答：“好。”

他们静静躺着，没人睡去，也没人说话，窗外偶然一声虫鸣，或是几声分辨不出的动物叫声，像是夜行生物在觅食途中的低语，又好似风裹挟着远处林间休憩禽鸟的呓语。

在第一缕晨光触到地表，三两声鸟鸣穿透密林的时刻，两人各自阖上了疲惫的双眼。


	10. We Are Forever

“起来！”

层层叠叠针阔叶混交林的树冠阻塞了声音的传播，Pierce粗砺的声音却还是破开了粘稠的空气，像一把曾经锐利的生锈匕首穿透温暖脆弱的血肉之躯，不快，引发的痛苦却格外清晰。

24躺在前方地面上不远处，胸腔一起一伏，挣扎着摄入氧气。一只好奇的乌鸦从树上跳下来，充满兴趣地盯着地上的躯体，黑溜溜的眼睛一转一转。

Logan的白色背心浸透鲜血，他们转眼就往他身体里打了几梭子弹，即使用完了所有剩余的绿药水，他的体力也已经开始急剧下降，地上干枯的松针被金刚狼拖沓的脚步腾起，在从树叶间透过的金色阳光中打转，但很快又落回原位。

那只才被他修好不久的机械手静静躺在草上，掌心被轰出一个大洞，与手臂相接的边缘是暴力、多次重复切割的刀痕。Pierce感觉到温热的液体顺着自己的脖颈蜿蜒爬行，持续不断的阵痛从手臂传来，耳膜震痛，啸叫声在每一次子弹的击发后尤为刺耳。他能感觉到那只乌鸦饥饿的视线转向自己。Logan的怒吼仍在土地与树冠间回荡。

操，这次是来真的了。Pierce咬牙，吐出一口血沫。浅红色的泡沫挂在草尖，绿色叶片不堪其重，飞快地弯向滋养它的土壤。

又一声枪响，那只乌鸦聪明地跳回树枝上。

时间回到两天前，Pierce左手抓着螺丝刀，第四次尝试把那颗由于过去两周缺乏维护而有些松动的螺丝拧回原位。太阳温暖地照着他的后背，天上一团团棉花糖一样的云垫着脚尖摇动。透过墨镜的褐色镜片，整个世界凉爽又冷静。根本没有必要赶时间。

工程师这个职业占据了他这一生中大部分的时光，Pierce琢磨，这是他真正感到有激情的工作。在博士基地的方块起居室里生活的无聊全被自己对不断改进金刚狼基因拼接方式的热情而磨灭，尤其是这两个试管宝宝的成功。而现在两个基因产物正坐在他们联结房间的客厅里，盯着电视屏幕上滚动的西部老电影。

金刚狼出现在门廊上，手里抓着他的空啤酒锡罐，手指不断捏挤薄薄的罐壁，小罐发出刺耳的咯啦声，下一秒便被扔进了墙角堆放的垃圾中。螺丝第五次滑了出来，Pierce把那块小东西捡起来，塞回它原来呆着的凹陷处。24“出生”前寄居水缸的画面突然涌进他的脑海。脚步声逼近了，Logan在他侧后方的台阶上坐下。

“要帮忙？”

“当然。”Pierce放下手中的螺丝刀。

“你知道吗，他们爱死西部电影了。”电视机里模糊的枪声在背景中响起。

“给他们上了一课，我猜。”在Logan把螺丝旋回去的同时，他笑了笑，说道。

“是啊。”Logan顿了顿，凝视远处的地平线，“你是怎么把自己卷进这一切的？”

Pierce本应该感到被冒犯，但他没有。“有事情要做，地方要去。我不想干家里给我安排的木工活。”他吸吸鼻子，记起最初驱使自己的冲动，“所以我离开了，并自学了工程。”

“我十几岁的时候就从家里逃走了。”Logan的视线没有移动，仍然集中在被茂密树冠覆盖的边境线上，“打完仗后，差点成为雇佣兵，就像我一开始以为你一样。”

“一个人可以成为很多个角色。”他回答，前前后后活动自己的金属手指，它们现在已经可以正常运转。

归巢候鸟的鸣叫声填满了两人之间静止的空气，听声音应该是几只大山雀。在倾泻而下的夕阳里，Pierce起身，“该去喂那两个家伙了。”脚下的影子在门廊的水泥台阶上拖得又长又细。

在这个仿若与世隔绝的小镇上，时间好像静止了，除了房间墙上嘀嗒作响、走时不准的钟表，没有任何关于时间流逝的记录，每天都像是他们来到这里的第一天。每晚他都会在所有人都睡着之后悄悄摸去酒吧，用僵硬的右手推开那扇油腻的玻璃门，和Tim打招呼，并例行抱怨现代社会过度发达的科技，他们关系还不错，尤其是在他得知了Tim曾经是位木工之后。Pierce若有所思地咀嚼着自己蘸了浓汤的面包，有些硬，但这是他们逃亡途中难得的正经晚餐了。

距离Logan把车滑进旅馆的停车场已经将近一周，而Pierce也早已习惯了脚踏实地的感觉。

“你很烦躁。”晚上，24坐在床边有点委屈地看着他，眉毛纠成一团。

带着青草气息的凉风吹来，将Pierce身上不安的情绪更多地刮向24。他瑟缩一下，把手插进裤子口袋。

“为什么？”狼宝宝不依不饶。

“你是不会明白的。”

“他们教过我很多。”24补充，“你不知道。”

Pierce不说话，面无表情地挪到床边，“睡觉吧。”他重重倒在枕头上，侧身，留给24一个背影。

良久，24才慢吞吞爬回来，钢筋一样的手臂蛇一样滑上Pierce的腰侧。

*

那是一个梦。Pierce从那个破旧变形的床垫上弹起来，背后被冷汗浸透。恐惧像是某种怪物分泌的黑色黏液，随着又湿又冷的细密触角一条条缠上他的胸膛，滑溜溜的液体任他怎么甩也不脱落丝毫。Pierce发出沉重的吸气声，满身汗水却汗毛倒竖，深呼吸的企图被不断颤抖收缩的肌肉制止。

更糟的是，他不记得梦的内容了。像个提线木偶，他感到自己的内心被这个梦所支配，一个劲地被提升，在最高点瞬间失重，随后直直落入腹底，梦境百无聊赖地戏弄他，使Pierce发出筋疲力竭的尖锐喘息。

24很快就被这躁动吵醒，借着被云团遮挡住的一轮新月，他有些无所适从地抬着手，想要安抚身边的人，又或者是想要将这个噪音源头推开。

Pierce攥紧床单的双手放松开来，一个翻身跨坐上24的大腿，机械手使劲掐住狼宝宝的后脖颈，迫使24仰起头来，“操。”他说。

挺直腰杆，让两人的跨部紧紧贴在一起，Pierce低头看进那双狼一样的黄绿色眼睛，抬起一侧嘴唇，使金牙暴露在空气中，“告诉我我还活着。”

24闷不作声，只是望着他，温暖的手伸进睡衣，攀上他汗津津的脊梁。

身上的佣兵猛地咬上24的嘴唇，疯了一样的又撕又啃，机械手在脖子后面揪得生疼，细小的血珠从光滑的皮肤渗出，给那里染上淡淡的霞光。

狼宝宝的巴掌突然落在他的屁股上，力道不算大，但Pierce还是叫出声来，皮肉接触的脆响仍在狭窄的墙壁间辗转。

“操！”他满意地骂道，左手用力拍打24光裸的背肌，身下的小狼崽喉咙里发出凶狠的咕噜声，“别停！”他命令。

更多的巴掌落了下来，力道越来越大，Pierce发出痛呼，同时硬得发疯，他挺起腰，企图得到一些摩擦。带着些身体重量的挤压使Pierce在疼痛和快感间大声呻吟，24突然咬上他乳头的犬齿更是火上浇油，Pierce毫不怀疑隔壁能清楚地听见掌掴声、叫床声和两人动物交配一般不时发出的低吼声。

24狠狠按着他的后颈把他压进床垫里，就着那只布满红色手印的屁股操了起来，先是手指，很快就换成了阴茎。Pierce还没从方才的暴力前戏缓过劲来，就又被迫接受了一根比手指大得多的玩意，机械手撕烂了床单，牙也咬得咯吱作响。

恍然间，Pierce希望24能给他一下，不过是几个冒血的窟窿罢了。不过很快他就顾不上想了，24终于展现出自己野兽的影子，拼了命把Pierce操进床垫，完全不理会他挤出的颤抖呜咽。他挣扎着转过身来，面对他发狂的狼崽。

实验体眼中盛满了愤怒，爪子缓慢穿过皮肉，扎进已然惨不忍睹的床垫，从窗缝透进来的微弱风声成为了这场性事的伴奏。Pierce想笑，于是就那么做了，一阵阵的大笑充满了房间，风被扰动，开始小幅度地震颤。后来他笑不动了，腹部痉挛，泪水淌了满脸。24望着他，他也望着24。一个认知突然击中了Pierce，为此他再一次爆发出笑声，天知道实验体竟然也会绝望，他自暴自弃地想着，他们本应该被设计成完美的造物，而完美的造物不需要人类的感情。

他觉得自己疯了。所幸这世界上没有任何一个人会在乎，哈，这是他第一次为自己的不堪处境而感到快乐。

云层被那阵风吹散，午夜的月光显得格外明亮。身体纠缠，两人在各自的思绪中达到了高潮。

*

推开熟悉的映着陈旧粉绿霓虹灯的油腻玻璃门，一股潮味和酒精发酵的气息跳跃着迎接他，Tim站在吧台后，用一块洗得褪色的抹布来回擦拭面前一串酒杯，在门完全关上前，某种动物的嘶鸣劈开迟滞的空气，钻进了小小的酒吧前厅。

“还是老样子？”Tim抬起头，脸上挂着他平日里常有的微笑。

“更带劲的。”Pierce挥手。

早上，在地平线上的树叶捕捉到第一缕接触地表的阳光时，他藏在驾驶座下的电台收到了加拿大政府的回信。他们需要离开这里，越快越好，但直到现在他还没有告诉任何人。仰头灌下杯子里有些浑浊的琥珀色液体，他注意到液体的边缘总是能产生一条细窄的亮线，即使照明条件十分糟糕，手中容器里的液面也不知疲倦地反射着灯光。

最近的一周是Pierce近二十年来过得最接近普通人的一周，每天漫无目的的在镇子上闲逛，没有任务，没有复杂的人际关系，唯一的要务便是喂饱那两个小崽子，他甚至幻觉自己有了一个家。Logan也不再排斥自己，他们几乎是朋友了，因为只有朋友才会帮他修机械手。

他真的是疯了。Pierce腹诽，这么多年的奔波后，他深知自己已经过不惯普通人的生活，只有无穷尽的转移阵地，和巧妙融入当地人的圈子。让一个人保持清醒的必要措施，他撇撇嘴。然而他还是无可救药地留恋这里的生活，哪怕只是艰难维持表面上的平静。曾经Pierce为改变世界而玩命工作，而现在，他拼命挣扎，苟延残喘，只为见到明天的太阳。他痛恨自己的软弱。

“镇子上来了几个奇怪的家伙，”当Pierce咽下第五杯白朗姆和第二杯威士忌的时候，Tim小心翼翼地说，“他们有和你很像的靴子。”

鼻腔充斥着酒精和水汽的味道，Pierce含糊地点点头，歪歪扭扭敬了个军礼，跳下吧台前的高脚凳，差点一个趔趄，然后摇摇晃晃向那片粉绿色的阴影走去。

密林中猫头鹰的鸣声仿若腹语，轻抚过他的耳廓，有一刻，Pierce觉得自己在水面上漂浮，随着水面的上下波动而轻轻摇晃。

他睡不着。

狼崽平躺在床的一侧，双手交叠放在胸前，呼吸声轻不可闻，遮不住光的窗帘被微风推起，随后又在重力作用下回到原位。某一个瞬间，他好像听到了夜间猛禽震动翅膀的闷响，下一秒，林间泥土的气息溜进房间。

盛满愤怒和绝望的黄绿色眼睛出现在他的脑海里，但那束目光并不是望向Pierce，而是停驻在他身后的一点。他拍打狼崽的脸颊，狼崽一动不动，定定看向他的身后，他破口大骂，狼宝宝依旧不为所动，Pierce心里发毛，蹑手蹑脚转了个身，直直对上了金刚狼责备的目光。

忏悔，是出现在他脑子里的第一个念头。但为了什么，他自己也说不清楚。为了创造出那些实验体，为了把Logan卷紧这一切，为了帮助博士灭绝变种人，太多了。但或许又仅仅是为了自己当年的那个决定，将背包扔进基地的窄小房间里，义无反顾地扎进所谓的理想。

风卷着树叶摩擦拍打的声音伴着夜行动物悉悉索索的低语徘徊在窗外的空地上方，Pierce打了个酒嗝，发酵的酒精味翻滚着上涌，抬起手背擦擦嘴，他坐了起来。在稀薄的静默中，老旧的弹簧床发出支离破碎的刺耳噪音。

窗外的景色看起来格外安详宁静，只剩一半居民的小镇无声地浸在旖旎的朝霞中，在东方泛白的天幕下，Pierce久久地凝望天边一朵看起来柔软的云，脑子里充斥着自己一生所做过的决定。他不觉得自己做错过什么，的确，一些决定带来了痛苦，但在Pierce多年的苦难中，他发现痛苦与后悔之间的界限往往宽得令人惊叹。

柏油马路的尽头出现了一辆汽车，黑色车体擦得发亮，前挡风玻璃在微弱的晨光下反射着路边房屋和植物的倒影，Pierce好奇地看着，这里很少会经过如此豪华的轿车。引擎的声音由远及近，车子在前方一百米处停下了，紧接着在地平线上出现了另一辆发亮的黑色吉普车。小型无人侦察机的轰鸣紧随而来，Pierce猛地蹲下，伸手抓住了24的脚踝。

24显得有些不安，没有第一时间挣脱Pierce的肢体接触。隔壁房间传来迅速移动的脚步声，很快Logan就从门口探头进来：“我有个主意。”趁着Laura在背后收拾自己的背包，他飞快地耳语道。

*

机械手孤零零地躺在地上，指尖闪烁着浅金色的光点，手臂连接处的阵阵钝痛使Pierce瑟缩着护住那些零散的线头。他不知道Logan出了什么问题，绿药水的作用时间一般是这的两倍，就Logan白色背心上的无数个血窟窿来看，金刚狼应该快坚持不住了。

“24！”他又喊了一遍，可是他被注射了大量强效神经麻醉剂的狼宝宝还是仰面躺在草丛中。

Laura的叫喊声吓得树冠上那只乌鸦扯着嗓子飞走了，而敌方很快失去了几名佣兵，比Logan的爪子纤细的四个洞整齐排列在胸口。

他真希望自己提前准备了一个后备计划，他早该料到，Logan那不正常的白胡子和佝偻的走路姿势，一定代表着某种不可抑制的衰退，而不是由于过多的酒精和暴躁的脾气。

草叶被折断的清香被浓重的铁锈味送进鼻腔，Pierce抬起自己布满血丝的双眼，该死的，刚刚那家伙给他的一下一定让他内出血了。目光所及之处全是一片殷红，跨过地上横七竖八的尸体，看住24的佣兵屁股兜里戳着一支解药。

Pierce挣扎着爬起来，又很快扑倒在地，打颤的双腿根本撑不住自己身体的重量，仿佛突然得到某种目标一般，他在草叶间艰难地匍匐前进，眼睛死死盯住那支透明的针管。

突然间，Logan痛苦的嘶鸣在耳畔炸开，Pierce紧张地回头，看见Laura报复地用爪子反复刺穿几个佣兵的胸膛、头颅、和腹部，她的身后，是已经发不出声，被一根结实的木桩彻底贯穿身体的金刚狼，白色的背心除了肩膀处还能依稀认出颜色，其他地方全都变成了深浅不一的酱红色。

他就趴在地上，眼睁睁看着生命从童年偶像的身上一点点流逝，Pierce无能为力。

还在战斗的佣兵不足一打，Laura现在看上去像一个真正的战士了，动作敏捷，反应迅速，冷血无情，所有近了她身的敌人都没能再爬起来，方才还在歪着头观战的禽鸟早已无影无踪，天空中盘旋的无人机也在乱枪中给打穿了引擎，打着旋栽进了远处的湖面。

注射器就在眼前，Pierce颤抖地吸进一口气，屏住呼吸，离断的机械手臂撑住地面，他抬起身体。

雇佣兵发现了他，而他也抓住了针管。

九点钟方向，有血管崩开的弹响。

针尖破开了24细腻柔软的颈部皮肤，清澈的液体液面稳速下降。他听见了Laura手下最后一名佣兵倒下的声音。

头顶上传来撞针的击发声。

疼痛在后脑炸开。

下一秒，他被温暖的黑暗吞噬。

*

穿过铺满尸体的林间空地，两塚新坟立在边境的湖边，一大一小两个身影沉默地望着临时用树枝制成的十字架。

Laura脏兮兮的脸上被泪水冲出两道痕迹，水珠很快被北部平原的微风送向远方。

“‘人必须忠于自己，Joey，不能违背自己的本性，带着杀戮活下去很难，这没有退路，无论对错，你都得背负，直到永远。现在快回去找你妈妈，告诉她一切都好。山谷里再也不会有枪声了。’”

禽鸟的低语声又回来了，脚下的土地滋养出了繁茂的生命。

“你爱他，对吗？”操着西班牙语，Laura小声问。

“是。”一滴水挂在24的眼角，它的边缘捉住了太阳的金光。

“接下来去哪？”

“他说，他想去纽约。”

End


	11. 番外

这里完全不像美洲大陆，地中海的细软水波逗引地舔吻小屋脚下的海岸线，不远处的空地上，一群穿着艳丽的中年女人伴着音乐起舞，绣着各色花纹的深色裙摆随着舞姿不时的变换被轻轻掀起，露出舞者们纤细黝黑的脚踝和小腿，她们缓慢地挥动手臂，好像在挽留天边逝去的太阳。

烟雾缭绕下， 24坐在酒吧靠窗的高脚凳上，沉默地看着那段舞蹈。女人们好像在向太阳致敬，或是为生命而庆贺。

“Don，别愣着了，Laura还等你接她回家呢！”酒吧老板的声音从身后传来。

他嗯了一声，把踏着脏兮兮短靴的双脚从凳子的横杆上挪下来，掐灭了手中的烟屁股，不紧不慢地向挂着“正在营业”标识的对开玻璃门走去。伴舞的音乐调子在背景中连绵不绝，拨弦乐器的简短共鸣震响在耳膜上弹跳。门外的下水道口流着几汩污水，垃圾堆中有几个用过的避孕套，大部分都没打结，里面的半透明液体顺着乳胶四壁蜿蜒下滑。

烟屁股在空中划过一道弧线，正正落在酒吧后厨垃圾堆凸起的尖角上，那里本来被半只发黑的香蕉占据。

背景音乐换成了一首充满当地地方特色的西班牙民族歌曲，他边听边用手指和着节拍敲打自己的裤缝。一辆表面涂层有些许损毁的皮卡停在路边，前窗边界上插着一张照片，照片上是一个水缸，足有浴缸那么大，里面依稀能看到一个人影，活像行为艺术的摄影作品。

那是他从Pierce上衣口袋里摸出来的唯一东西。孕育X-24的子宫。

他脖子上的金链在夕阳下闪着光，黑色背心被烤的暖暖的。他跳上车，从工装长裤的口袋里掏出钥匙，打火，踩离合。车子稳稳滑出车位。

“我曾经问他，有没有杀过人。”晚上，两人坐在地中海海岸上外墙刷成白色的小屋的电视前，只能收到几个频道的电视上放着从旧货市场淘来的老电影光盘，他们现在看到一九七八年。

24放下手中的汽水罐，转过头来等着Laura的下一句话。电视屏幕的荧光照在他锋利的侧脸上。

“我还问他是不是杀坏人就可以不用背负那份愧疚。或者至少我想问他这个。”女孩约莫有五尺五寸高，双腿叉开坐在沙发上，结实的手臂撑住大腿，棕发及肩，鬓角有些杂乱地散在耳旁，“到现在，我仍然分不清其中的界线。”她将汽水罐拿到手中，指尖轻轻在铝制薄壁上施压，“我总是想起他。”

“我有时会梦见和Donald一起在纽约的酒吧，他总是在大笑，给别人炫耀自己的金牙。”生活在这个西班牙的小渔村中，他们已不再用英语交流。有很长一段时间，两人静静坐在那里，享受月光下的海浪声和植物叶子的沙沙声。电视的声音给关小了，对白在空间里成为模糊的一片，屋外不远处，小广场上的歌舞还在继续。

“有时候我觉得自己对于他的留恋是不正常的，毕竟我们只认识了一周，半个月，最多。”Laura抬手捋了一把头发，几束发丝从头顶垂了下来，又被晚上微凉的海风卷起，“不知道是因为得知他是我生理上的父亲而产生的先天性依赖，还是在那几天里并肩作战产生的同僚情谊。”

“有时候我觉得是他的死放大了这份感情。”

汽水罐又回到了24手中，他一边侧头听着，一边想起了纽约林立的高楼和清晨背巷里泛着酒精味的污水小溪。一大一小两个身影出现在中心公园的湖边，上东区的豪宅门前，东村的早餐摊旁，地狱厨房的意大利餐馆里，还有老电影里见过的布鲁克林大桥。这里很奇怪，不像其他地方，纽约仍然维持着原来的样子，仿佛一个没有遭到科技污染的世外桃源，运行了一百多年的地铁孜孜不倦地来往，地面上全是人工驾驶的汽车，时代广场人潮涌动，这里的生活和几十年前看起来一模一样。

欧洲大部分地区都和纽约一样，维持着曾经的生活节奏。他喜欢他们现在呆的地方，渔村充满着生命的气息，像给足了空气的火焰，越烧越旺，他喜欢人声鼎沸却又没有前卫电子音乐作伴的酒吧，偶尔一两个姑娘来搭讪，他也不拒绝与她们闲聊几句。在缓慢摇曳的蓝色灯光下，他好奇Pierce原来是不是一个搭讪能手。

“但那已经不重要了，不是吗。”过了一会，Laura接着说，“无论如何，他们都在我们的生命中占了很重要的一部分。”

24不由自主地用手指在膝盖上写着金发混球的名字。

“我知道你很想他，Don。”

当有人第一次问他的名字时，他张开嘴，那个音符就那么跳了出来。于是他有了自己的名字。

“学校怎么样？”他小声问。

“糟透了，差点控制不住我的爪子。”Laura脸上挂着一副戏谑的表情，举起了右拳，“明明你应该和我一起去的。”右拳轻轻落在男人的肩头上。

他总是在梦里回到边境上的树林，静静注视两座长方形的无名塚，透过堆高的碎石，好像能看见那两具肉身化为滋养土地的无数分子，土壤上开满了鲜花，花瓣上的露水滑入湖面，消失在因好奇浮上水面吞食的鱼腹中。

第二天早上，Don照常拿起送来的报纸，一字一句地认真阅读，翻到中间的八卦版面时，印在角落里的一则消息引起了他的注意。

“那是五年前的一个傍晚，纽约下城区一家快餐店外，目击者称发现了金刚狼的踪迹，这位前X战警十分低调，用餐出来后很快便消失在了店铺背后的一条小巷里，与他同行的是一个看起来不过十一二岁的女孩，有传言说这边是金刚狼与其秘密情人所生的女儿。不知道她是不是也有那超酷的能力。从那以后再也没有人发现过他们的踪迹，简直像人间蒸发一样。”

墙上的钟指向了八点半，Don笑笑，将报纸放下。

木门吱呀一声打开了，海风迫不及待地钻进来，吹乱了报纸的边角。

引擎声由近及远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家，这篇到此算是完结了。


End file.
